This invention relates generally to a manikin for teaching and practicing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) and which CPR manikin, if desired, may also provide the feature of teaching and practicing automatic external defibrillation (AED). This invention further relates to apparatus for simulating the human head.
Numerous CPR manikins are known to the prior art. The prior art CPR manikins range from the very complex including numerous component parts which make the manikin very expensive to very simplistic CPR manikins which include few parts and are relatively inexpensive but which do not always permit the teaching and practice of all the techniques for CPR.
Generally, to be desirable and acceptable, CPR manikins must have sufficient structural elements to permit people to teach and practice the proper sequence of steps in the practice of CPR, must provide sufficient realism and feed back to the student learning CPR, and must be hygienic and easy to clean. Such sequence of steps in the practice of CPR, as known to those skilled in the art of teaching and practicing CPR utilizing a CPR manikin, includes chest compression, head tilts, jaw thrusts, and abdominal compression.
Recent advances in technology have made AED more accessible to the general public. Defibrillators are now seen in public venues, on aircraft, ships, and the like. The American Red Cross and the American Heart Association have created training programs particularly catering to the widespread teaching of AED as a component of the standard CPR training course. Most CPR and AED training programs given by the American Red Cross and the American Heart Association take place in workplaces such as offices and factories. As such, CPR and AED instructors must carry the CPR manikins and other equipment to the training site. CPR manikin portability and compactness are therefore important factors for instructors who, to be efficient, must bring as many CPR manikins as possible to the training site to increase the overall efficiency of the class, and desirably, provide each student with their own CPR manikin. More CPR manikins save time, make the teaching of CPR more efficient and more personal to each student, and lower the cost of teaching.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a relatively simple, low-cost CPR manikin that provides for the teaching and practice of the proper sequence of steps for practicing CPR including advanced techniques such as, for example, jaw thrusts.
There is a further need in the art for a CPR manikin which facilitates the placement thereon of AED electrodes for teaching AED in combination with CPR training.
There is a still further need in the art for a CPR manikin that is light weight, easily assembled and disassembled, whose parts are stackable and light weight to facilitate and reduce the cost of transportation and storage
Further, there is a need in the art for a CPR manikin whose component parts are made of a material that can be recycled at the end of its functional life allowing the material to be re-used and kept in the service of industry thereby avoiding landfill and/or incineration environmental problems.
Numerous apparatus are known to the art for simulating the human head. Simulations of the human head have many applications, such as, for example, in the teaching of the structure and function of elements comprising the human head such as the jaw. Human head simulations are used widely in various types of manikins including CPR manikins. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new and improved apparatus simulating the human head which is relatively simple, low cost, and which can be readily and easily disassembled for cleaning and which can be disassembled for stacking to facilitate transport and storage.
The objects of the present invention are to satisfy the foregoing needs in the art.
Apparatus for practicing cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) and which apparatus satisfies certain of the foregoing needs includes, a torso, a breast plate, a lung and a hollow head including a mouth, the breast plate being mounted pivotally to the torso, the lung residing intermediate the torso and the breast plate and mounted to the torso and extending into the hollow head and out the mouth, the head including a first head member and a second head member mounted pivotally to the first head and for sliding arcuate movement with respect thereto to perform jaw thrusts in the practice of CPR.
Apparatus for simulating the human head and satisfying certain other of the foregoing needs includes a head including a first head member and a second head member, said first head member being substantially hollow, having an open bottom and a first mouth opening, said second head member including a jaw and having a second mouth opening, said second head member for being mounted pivotally to said first head member and for sliding arcuate movement with respect thereto, the second mouth opening including an inwardly extending hollow cylindrical tube for being inserted through the first mouth opening and into the first head member.
Stackable torsos with breast plates mounted thereto and stackable head members each comprising a portion of a head.